


The Merman and his Siren

by AshleyJean96



Series: Deep Ocean Depths [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha Furlan, Alpha Levi, Alpha Marco, Alpha Mikasa, Alpha Oluo, Alpha Reiner, Alpha Ymir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Annie, Beta Bertolt, Beta Connie, Beta Moblit, Beta Sasha, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Isabel and Eren are siblings, Jealousy, M/M, Mermaid Annie, Mermaid Krista Lenz|Historia Reiss, Mermaid Petra, Mermaid Sasha, Merman Armin, Merman Connie, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Omega Isabel, Omega Jean, Omega Krista Lenz|Historia Reiss, Omega Petra, Siren Bertolt, Siren Erwin, Siren Furlan, Siren Hange, Siren Isabel, Siren Levi, Siren Mikasa, Siren Moblit, Siren Oluo, Siren Reiner, Siren Ymir, Sirens, Smut, Swearing/Foul Language, alpha hange - Freeform, merfolks, mermaid-freeform, merman Jean, merman eren, omega armin, siren marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJean96/pseuds/AshleyJean96
Summary: There is a siren that happens to be the strongest siren to ever have been born he makes everyone want to claim him as their mate it doesn't matter if they are a mermaid, merman or even another siren everyone wants to claim the strongest siren as their mate and relish in the glory of taming and being protected by one so strong and well known. A certain young merman wants nothing to do with sirens after being rejected by one in favor for another merman. Will Eren be able to break through Levi's wall or will he just get his heart broken again and never love anyone?(This story contains swearing/foul language, violence, smut and same sex pairings if you don't like any/all of these then please don't read :D)*I do not own the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan they belong to Hajime Isayama*





	1. Mating Moon

I let out a huge sigh as I swim with my pod to the chain of Islands that is our mating spot last time I was here my courting attempt was rejected in favor of another merman. Pushing back my long dark brown hair I swim closer to my best friend and basically brother Armin.

 

Armin turns to me and his blond hair shifts in the water his blue eyes are larger than usual and he starts to giggle as he nudges me with his hip "Come on Eren cheer up pretty please you'll find the perfect mate for you" he blinks at me owlishly and a slight blush dusts his cheeks. Raising an eyebrow I nudge him back "Let me guess that blush is because you're thinking about that Alpha Siren Erwin aren't you?" I ask sticking my tongue out at him slightly.

 

His blush intensifies and he pouts at me "He is a very nice catch he's a reliable, strong and dominant Siren plus he makes my heart flutter when I look at him" he admits chewing on his bottom lip. I give his shoulder a gentle shove and thump his tail gently with mine "If you think he could be your mate then go for him" I encourage him gently. Sirens are bigger, stronger, more aggressive than merfolks as well as more territorial and dominant.

 

Unmated Sirens live in deeper and deadlier parts of the ocean whereas merfolks generally live a couple of meters under the surface of the ocean. Merfolk are more curious, submissive, smaller, weaker and gentler in comparison to the sirens.

 

Sirens have pointed fin like ears, shark like teeth, razor sharp claws and the gills are deeper and more pronounced on their arms are fins that if touched a certain way can shred through flesh, their hands are webbed all the way up to the middle joints. Us merfolk have a slight point in our ears (the shape is almost identical to when humans get surgery done to get elfin ears) with a slight layering of scales around the outside shell, human like teeth but slightly sharper, claws that are sharp like a cat's and gills that are shallower on our flesh (looking almost like scars instead of being pronounced and almost gouge like), and our arms have a slight fin on them that is just covered in normal scales, our hands also have a slight webbing (a centimeter or so above the skin on human hands when you stretch out your fingers and the skin flaps that are there the webbing is slightly taller than that).

 

Armin and I both go above the surface and see the basic shape of the main Island grabbing his hand gently I start to swim faster because I know that I'll be able to see my sister Isabel. When a Mermaid/Merman and a Siren mate they usually tend to have an even number of children but the siren/merfolk ratio isn't always even and female sirens born from mermaids are very rare so when Isabel was 5 she went to live in the deeper parts of the ocean with Levi and his sister Mikasa.

 

Feeling impatient and giddy I look around to make sure that Armin isn't alone nodding to the mated merfolk pair Connie and Sasha to take my place when they swim up next to me I make a beeline for the Island and dig my nails onto one of the rocks pulling my self onto the beach and bury my tail in the sand to make my transformation into my human body faster.

 

Both Sirens and merfolk can transform into a human form as long as they come into land (the bottom of the ocean does not count as land) blowing hair out of my eye I feel my tail tingling the transformation happens faster than usual since I made sure to encase my tail inside of the sand. Wiggling the newly formed toes underneath the sand I stand up slowly and take a few tester steps once I know I'm steady I walk up the beach and towards the center of the Island. Walking towards the center of the Island I go the chests that are full of clothing so both sirens and menfolks have the option to wear clothes or not.

 

Opening my chest I pull out a basic pair of jean shorts and a button up black short sleeved shirt leaving the buttons undone. Sitting down on top of the chest I wonder if I should go back to the beach, stay here, or head to the other side of the Island. Huffing out a breath I decide to go to the other side of the Island just thinking about seeing my sister gets me overly excited and giddy I burst into a run and I'm not paying attention when I run straight into a siren's chest as I bounce off and fall onto the ground with a thud I hear "Tch brat watch where you're running stupid mermaid".


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally gets to see his sister and he meets her fellow pod members and friends.. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I forgot to put this in before but once a siren and mermaid/merman chooses a mate it's for life :)  
> And the translation of the siren's series of clicks and hisses will be written like this -> ("This is just an example")

*Huffing out a breath I decide to go to the other side of the Island just thinking about seeing my sister gets me overly excited and giddy I burst into a run and I'm not paying attention when I run straight into a siren's chest as I bounce off and fall onto the ground with a thud I hear "Tch brat watch where you're running stupid mermaid".*

My skin crawls at being called a "mermaid" and I grind my teeth as I slowly stand up brushing the sand off of my legs I tilt back my head to glare up at the tall douchebag siren. What I see is a tall man roughly 6'3"(6 foot 3 inches) which is below the average height of a siren the average height of a dominant male siren is 6'5" (6 foot 5 inches) I'm 5'4" (5 foot 4 inches) the average height for a male omega/submissive merman roughly 5'3" (5 foot 3 inches) looking up at his face I see slightly curly light brown hair that has an undercut and small hazel eyes as I meet his eyes I square my shoulders and clench my fists in case this turns nasty I may be an omega merman but I will never let anyone walk all over me.

 

Glaring up at him I hiss through clenched teeth "I'm a merman you moron I don't have tits" giving his body a quick uninterested glance over "but by the looks of you that category is already covered." He growls low in his throat that is meant to make merfolks especially omegas cower in fear instead it just pisses me off "Listen to here you-" he gets cut off because his shark like teeth bite into his tongue with blood running down his chin I let a little giggle out and walk by him calling over my shoulder at him "You might want to learn how to talk properly Alpha."

 

Running down a gentle slope to the beach on the other side of the Island the first thing I see is a woman with red-brown hair I let out an unintentional squeal and run towards her "Isabel!" I scream at her when I get closer turning around her green eyes get larger and she runs towards me and jumps on me hugging me tightly and tucking her head into my neck "Eren I've missed you big brother!" pulling back slightly she gazes into my teal-green eyes jumping down she hugs me again and tucks her head under my chin pulling her tighter into the hug "Hey for once I'm taller than a siren" I say deciding to act like a big brother and pick on her.

 

She grabs my hand being careful of her sharper claws and pulls me down to the beach and tells me to sit down excitedly humoring her I do. Sitting next to me she points at the water "You have to watch this Eren since I rushed my transformation and swimming up here to see you I couldn't show you it so you can see it now" she says grinning excitedly pointing to the water.

 

Watching the water I see a siren with black hair styled in an undercut with piercing silver eyes break through the surface and he digs his claws into the sand and drags himself up onto the beach and looks at Isabel "So who's the little merman?" he asks in a deep voice.

 

Isabel gives a little giggle and puts her arm around my shoulder "Levi this is my big brother by blood Eren and Eren this is my big bro Levi" as she says this she motions between me and Levi. Levi settles down laying on his stomach in front of me as he waits for his transformation to happen naturally which means it will be much slower than it was for me and Isabel.

 

Behind Levi more sirens emerge the first one has dark blond hair and light gray eyes which instantly goes straight to where Isabel is and his lips pull back into a snarl when he sees her arm around my shoulders and my arm around her waist pulling my arm back slowly I place it onto my lap looking at Isabel and whisper to her "Is he your mate?".

 

She nods and whispers back "Yup that is my mate Furlan he's like Levi's brother" she speaks louder so Furlan can hear properly "Furlan this is my older brother Eren and Eren this is my mate Furlan." Furlan simmers down a lot with a sheepish grin at being territorial over his mate's own brother.

 

"Sorry Eren I thought you were a merman trying to steal my mate." Levi snickers "Tch you think that little brat could steal a siren's mate I highly doubt it he's so small he couldn't even take on a seahorse" he gives my body a thorough skimming and turns his attention back to Furlan with a series of hisses and clicks and I realize that it's a secret way of communication between either all sirens or just this group. (A/N this is what Levi said to Furlan while hissing and clicking "You can tell just by looking at the gorgeous brat that he would be dominated and omegas can't dominate each other and this is a fair warning to EVERYONE I'm going for him for my mate you try to as well and I'll fucking tear you to shreds.") Furlan looks at Levi in complete shock and forgets to use the series of clicks and hisses to respond and just blurts out "What?! Are you serious Lev you've never gone for one before are you 100% positive?".

 

Levi nods with a series of clicks ("Yes I'm sure he looks and seems like a decent mate and look at that fire in his eyes it's rare especially for an omega and his smell is divine and homey"). Feeling disheartened I stand up and hug Isabel "I'm going back to Armin we'll see you in a bit okay?" She looks up at me and hugs me back "Okay do you want someone to walk you back?" she scans my eyes she knows me way too well I shrug and shake my head "Naw I'm good I'll go find other brats to hang out with." I run up the sandy beach and head to the center of the Island when I hear that stupid siren douchebag call out "Hey merMAID brat come here my pod and I need to teach you a few lessons" I look around frantically and run towards the huge waterfall and climb the up the slippery sharp side wincing when the sharp edges dig into the side of my legs and arms when I reach the top where there is a huge cave with huge banks on either side I crawl onto one of the banks and hope that my blood wasn't on the edges because I know I can hold my own against one siren but a group I'd be dead at best at worst a broken body.

 

Trying to calm my rapid breathing I hear feet pounding on the ground floor under me and hold my breath when I hear someone say "There's blood on the side". I tuck my self against the back of the cave and dip my hands into the water to make my claws grow sharper right as I hear someone scale up the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing a recap for you guys for every chapter starting with the last sentence/sentences :D  
> *The sentence will be written like this*


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets saved from danger so he decides to give Levi a chance and trust him but by doing that will it break his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of you guys reading (Nurikuro giving credit to where it is due :D) gave me the suggestion to space out the writing more to make it easier. Hope it does let me know what other ways I can make it easier for you to read!

*Trying to calm my rapid breathing I hear feet pounding on the ground floor under me and hold my breath when I hear someone say "There's blood on the side". I tuck my self against the back of the cave and dip my hand into the water to make my claws grow sharper right as I hear someone scale up the side.*

Bringing my body into a crouch I prepare myself to lunge at anyone curling my lips back from my teeth I listen attentively to the sounds of the climbing. Just as a shadow fills the entrance and a hiss starts to build I hear a familiar voice call out "Eren are you okay in here?" for a second I curse my luck of fucking course it had to be Marco the sweet angel like siren that I tried to mate with years ago but he preferred Jean, stupid seahorse face, over me. 

"Yeah I'm fine freckles." I reply I'm not bitter towards him because I know he's happy and super in love with Jean but the reminder of an unsuccessful mating is always like a slap in the face and prick in the heart. I hear Levi yell from below "Don't worry ocean eyes I've got Oluo and his group under control and these fuckers won't mess with you again so can you come down before Isabel has a heart attack and hunts this fucking idiot down and kills him?". 

Breathing slowly I nod at Marco and call down to Levi "Okay I'll come down" standing up Marco pulls me into a hug and squeezes me tightly "I swear if that idiot hurt you in anyway I would have killed that freaking moron" he tells me as he releases me from our hug. 

I tell him to go down first since as soon as I reach the entrance I see Jean peering up anxiously to see Marco as soon as Marco finishes climbing down Jean jumps on him and pulls him into a kiss and roll my eyes at them. Climbing down carefully I wince as the healing scratches reopen and start bleeding again hissing as I lose my grip and go sliding down the rest of the way landing onto the ground with a loud thud and feeling like I broke my butt. Starting to stand up I feel the skin on my left ribcage pull looking down I see the skin is torn hissing through my teeth I put my hand into the water and then against the wound to make the wound heal faster feeling the tingle in my side I breathe in relief knowing the wound is starting the process of healing. 

A pale hand with sharp claws is thrust out in front of me looking up slowly I see black jeans and a pale eight pack and a pale chest with no shirt on and then finally gorgeous silver eyes that are accompanied by a half smirk "Need a hand up brat?" nodding slowly I put my hand in his and let him help pull me up to my feet and when I sway slightly he puts his arm around me pulling me tightly against his side he releases a low and dangerous growl he glares at the crowd "Leave now all of you" he rumbles out his voice slightly deeper than before. 

Everyone takes off without a seconds hesitation as Isabel starts to leave she looks back at me with a smile and a little wave and yells "I love you Eren and we'll meet up later big brother and Lev big bro if anything bad happens to Eren I'll gut you like a fish love you both have fun!" still leaning against Levi I look up at him noting that he's roughly 6'6" (6 foot 6 inches) seeing heat in his eyes I bite my lip blushing slightly and look down to his hand that is still holding mine and notice dry caked on his knuckles my eyebrows furrow as I frown looking back up at him I ask "What happened to your hands?". 

Glancing down to look at his own knuckles he shrugs "Mixture of Oluo's and my own blood that has dried now a better question why do you smell like an Alpha Siren?" the question is asked in a growl and his lips are pulled back from his teeth showing them off. Shuddering after seeing the teeth that can easily tear anything apart I answer him "I smell like Marco a mated siren that hugged me after he climbed up the waterfall siding." 

I don't know why I'm telling him this it's not like he's my mate or anything. All of the tension releases from him and he lets out a light sigh "Good because you're the one I want and I've never wanted a mate until you Eren." 

He grabs my chin and slowly lowers his face to mine giving me to pull away if I want to listening to my instincts, brain and heart they all are at an agreement he's my mate the only siren for me. Deciding he's taking to long I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down more while also going onto my tiptoes to kiss him wanting to get closer I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and open my lips when his tongue traces them to let it in. Levi smirks into the kiss and slowly strokes my tongue with his coaxing it into his mouth shrugging mentally I decide to follow and as soon as my tongue enters his mouth he starts sucking on it moaning slightly into the kiss I tighten my hold on his shoulders. When he starts to grind against me slowly we hear someone behind us clearing their throat blushing I jump down and hide my face into his chest and his arms wrap my shoulder to try and hide me he growls out "What do you want Mikasa?".

I hear a feminine giggle and a sassy reply of "Was just trying to find my big brother expecting him to be alone to tell him he is needed by the pod but instead I find him trying to mate here and now." 

Levi groans and kisses the top of my forehead quickly "I have to go meet me at midnight at the beach where you and Isabel were."

After a quick mental debate I quickly grab his arm when he's leaving and pull him down for a proper kiss nodding and telling him I'll be there. Walking back to the beach that I emerged from I sit next to Armin and lean slightly against him and fidget slightly since it's only 9:00 pm telling him to wake me up at 11:30 pm to give me plenty of time to get down to the other beach. 

I feel Armin shaking me gently "Eren get up it's 11:25" he lightly smacks my arm and I jerk awake giving him a playful glare before I stand up I hug him and pull another blanket on top of him so he won't get cold he smiles at me "Thank you and have fun and I woke you up early" he adds with a cheeky grin. 

I smirk in reply "Yeah I know coconut now go to sleep" nodding in reply he lays down starting to snore softly. Feeling energetic and giddy I run to the other beach excited to see Levi and know what a true mate courting feels like grinning at the thought of him kissing me again like he did before I start running faster as I get closer I slow down so I don't slide down the slopes. Grinding to a halt with my heart in my throat I see at the edge of the shore line Levi leaning closer and closer to a mermaid and their lips are almost touching turning around silently I run towards my waterfall when I'm far enough away I start letting the tears fall climbing the siding fast I curl up into a ball against the back of the cave and listen to the waterfall as it gently lulls me to sleep.


	4. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequence of misunderstandings occurs between Levi and Eren will they be resolved peacefully or with a fight?

*Grinding to a halt with my heart in my throat I see at the edge of the shore line Levi leaning closer and closer to a mermaid and their lips are almost touching turning around silently I run towards my waterfall when I'm far enough away I start letting the tears fall climbing the siding fast I curl up into a ball against the back of the cave and listen to the waterfall as it gently lulls me to sleep.* 

I jerk awake to the loud sound of my teeth chattering and my body shivering gazing at the entrance I notice a huge body standing there with a huge rectangular shape object. Scenting the air I pick up an unfamiliar scent siren, male, Alpha and unmated tilting my head while raising an eyebrow I ponder what to do call out to the siren and see what he wants or ignore him and hope he leaves. Curiosity getting the better of me I start to sit up slowly propping my back against the wall I decide trying to talk to him.

"Hey mind telling me who you are and what you're doing?" I call out to him slightly hesitant cocking and eyebrow up when he starts walking towards me. His gait slows down slightly and he answers me in a deep quiet voice "I'm Mike and I was planning on taking a morning swim in the lake below the waterfall when I heard crying I came up here and saw you shivering so I ran back to get you a couple of quilts, blankets and a pillow." Glancing down while he's talking I squint in the limited amount of light pouring in from the entrance I see my skin has a slight tinge of blue to it. When he gets near me he kneels down in front of me and holds the pile out to me as I'm reaching for it I feel the heat radiating from him and bite my lip before asking him shyly "Would you mind laying down with me?"

Leaning closer to him he sniffs me a few times and with a nod he lays three thick quilts over me and then three blankets over the two of us he motions for me to raise my head to place a couple of pillows underneath it. Even through the three quilts I can feel his body heat radiating through caving into the merman instinct of body comfort after a heart break (granted last time I cuddled with Armin after the fall out with Marco) I move closer to Mike and let his almost forest like scent calm me. As I'm drifting off to sleep again I hear him give a slight chuckle. 

Yawning as I wake up slowly I notice that I'm using Mike's arm as my pillow and my front is basically pressed up against his even through the quilts I can feel some of the outlines of his muscles. My eyes widen when I notice that my scent is almost completely drowned out by Mike's biting my lip I start breathing heavier as I wonder what Levi's going to think then my thoughts come to a grinding halt remembering the mermaid and Levi from last night. Squeezing my eyes shut I feel the tears starting to build up again and I move closer to Mike breathing in his comforting scent. 

Mike grumbles as he starts to wake "Morning little one" he rumbles out his voice deeper and quieter than it was last night. It almost sends a shiver down my spine but something grabs my attention. The sound of a mixture of growling, hissing and sharp claws digging into the rock siding a few minutes later a pair of silver eyes are glowing with rage and bloodlust from the entrance. The sun has come up more and there is more light flooding into the cave making the entrance easier to see. Levi's lips are pulled over his teeth and growls are radiating off of him.

"Mike would you care to explain why you're in bed with MY MATE?" Levi snarls out taking steps to get closer clenching his fists and sinking his claws into the skin of his palm. Unable to stop them a snicker followed by a giggle escapes from me causing Levi to turn his attention to me narrowing his gaze on me. Sighing I pull myself into a sitting position and give Levi a bored look "What do you want and why are you here?" I question trying to sound emotionless as possible even though on the inside my heart is screaming in agony.

Levi's expression turns from one full of rage and bloodlust to absolute confusion. "I came looking for you when you didn't meet me at midnight like we arranged. I thought you got hurt or just fell asleep so I came looking for you and met up with your friend, the blond one Armin I believe was his name, and he was confused and told me that you left early to meet up with me and now when I found you you're in the arms of another Alpha?" the last part is said in a hurt felt growl and it twinges at my heart but my stubborn side gets the better of me.

"Yeah I did leave early only to see you about to make out with some mermaid and don't even try to deny it I saw you two on the shore line so yes I am currently taking comfort in form of another siren male alpha so bite me you fucking prick." I hiss out blinking back the tears that want to be released as I gaze at the water next to Mike and debate diving in. Mike slowly stands up and stretches his back and arms before he leaves he kisses me on the cheek turning around he calls over his shoulder "Little one if you ever need a cuddle buddy or a chest to cry on come find me" as he starts to leave Levi rakes his claws down his arm with his teeth bared and a territorial growl escaping "Mine" he rumbles out. 

After Mike climbs down and his footsteps fade into the background Levi kneels in front of me before sitting down with his legs crossed. Raising an eyebrow he leans closer and looks it my eyes before grabbing my hand and laying it over his heart. "Eren this is yours every heartbeat from the day I was born to the day I die belongs to you we were made for each other the mermaid you saw was Petra and she has been gunning for me for years and she tried to kiss me but when she got close I shoved her away because I can't even think about anyone else besides you even thinking about kissing anyone is an insult to you and I would never insult you. You were made for me and me alone just like I was made for you and you alone." He gets closer with his eyes directly in front of mine and I can see that he is telling the truth letting out a sigh I decide to trust him. 

"Okay fine I believe you but if I spot her gunning for you again I will either demonstrate that you're mine or I'll gut her depending on my mood." Giving him a little smile at the end I lean forward and press my lips against his pulling him down to lay on top of me tucking my face into the crook of his neck lazily kissing and nipping at it. He hums at the attention and starts to release more of his rain like scent to wash out Mike's left over scent. Pulling back I wiggle under him and he gets off giving me a puzzled look before I pull the blankets back and motion for him to join me. Smiling he slides under the covers next to me and pulls me closer dragging my pillow over to tuck under his head and putting my head on top of his chest twisting and leaning up I press another kiss to his lips softly before settling down again yawning again I realize that I'm drained from all the crying. "I'm going to sleep again night Levi." I tell him before shutting my eyes as I'm starting to drift to sleep I hear his response "Sleep tight love I've got you." And I feel his lips press against the top of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this at a late time I was binge watching The Seven Deadly Sins brainstorming this part XD


	5. An Unexpected Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets territorial over Eren which leads to an extremely unexpected confession.

*"I'm going to sleep again night Levi." I tell him before shutting my eyes as I'm starting to drift to sleep I hear his response "Sleep tight love I've got you." And I feel his lips press against the top of my head.*

Waking slowly I feel Levi's hand rubbing my back slowly turning my head in closer I nuzzle his chest with my face before pressing a kiss to his left nipple before slowly pulling it into my mouth and sucking on it. Levi's hand freezes and moves up to slide into my hair forming a loose fist between the strands pulling back I sit up and straddle his hips with the blanket fanning out behind me. His hand falls from my hair and both of his hands grab a hold of my hips leaning up he kisses my lips then starts to gently nibble on my bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth to suck on. Groaning into his mouth I push lightly on his shoulder making him lay back down his hands run down to the waistband of my shorts reaching the front he unbuttons and unzips them bracing my hands on his chest I lift my hips letting him slide the shorts off of me.

"Why aren't you wearing any boxers?" he asks growling while cupping my ass in his hands settling down on his stomach instead of his hips I lean forward nipping the side of his neck. "Because when I changed underwear wasn't my first priority plus you're the only one that has gotten me undressed." I suck on the side of his neck to give him a hickey let's see if little miss Petra can miss that. Reaching behind me Levi unbuttons and unzips his jeans and kicks out of them leaving him in a pair of boxers. 

"I know you're getting territorial over me so mark me all you want" he tells me giving me a smoldering gaze accompanied by a sexy smile. Getting off I kneel on the bank and lean in to suck on his chest right over his heart, his wrist along with his bicep, his abs, and his hip bones climbing back on top of him smiling at him sweetly and leaning forward kissing him and letting my hair fall forward. He gently tucks my hair behind my ear and deepens the kiss wrapping both arms around my waist rolling us over slowly and carefully without breaking the kiss. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist I slide my feet down to the band of his boxers hooking my toes in them I start to slide them slowly down his legs. He pulls back from the kiss to lift and eyebrow at me "What are you a damn monkey? I thought I was with a merman." He jokes at me which makes me stick my tongue out at him.

As soon as I stick my tongue out he lunges for it and pulls it back into his mouth sucking on it. Wiggling under him I feel his finally freed erection and moan at how hard and hot it is against my skin shifting I get in position so his cock is against mine and I buck up stroking his cock with mine. Shuddering Levi releases an almost feral growl against my lips and bucks harder against my cock pulling a cry from my lips. As our bucking gets faster I can feel the heat in my stomach tightening and I know that my orgasm is approaching throwing my head back I cry out as it hits me hard and I feel like I'm floating and my vision goes dark after a few hard and faster bucks Levi cums growling into my neck and biting down almost breaking skin. 

After relaxing I stretch underneath his heavy and press kisses onto his shoulder and neck giggling when he starts nibbling on my ear. He hums and nuzzles lovingly into the crook of my neck licking and sucking on the skin. Stroking his back I wiggle underneath of him and slide my legs along side of his loving how it feels to be skin to skin with Levi turning my head I press a kiss to his cheek before licking the sensitive tip of his ear earning a trembling hiss from him.

"Levi we have to get up wash off and get new clothes as well as eat." I chide him but at the same time my fingernails dig into the skin on his back. He presses a kiss to my forehead kicking off the blankets he picks me up gently cradling me in his arm and steps into the pool of water which is heated due to being a thermal pool but unfortunately the heat is only in the water and doesn't heat the rest of the cave. Entering the pool we both revert to our natural forms and he wraps his tail around mine making me blush and bite my lip. Wrapping tails is meant only for mates anyone can mate with each other physically but only true mates wrap tails because it is considered the most intimate among our species it shows complete trust and love for each other. 

He starts rubbing at our stomachs to get the dried cum stains off of our skin going under the water I run my claws through my hair closing my eyes briefly when I open them I give a little squeak because Levi's shark teeth are grinning right in front of me. Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulls me flush against his chest and kisses me sweetly underneath the water. Breaking the surface of the water we climb out and use a blanket as a towel Levi wraps one around my hips while giving a squeeze to my thighs saying "Only I get to see this" before bending down to press a kiss to my lips kissing back softly I wrap my arms around his waist and drag him closer.

"But I don't want anyone else to see you either" I pout at him slightly making my bottom lip tremble sighing he bends down and grabs another blanket wrapping it around his own hips "Better?" he asks me gently after I nod at him he bends down to kiss me again before starting to climb down the rock siding waiting for me at the bottom following after him carefully I wrap my arm around his waist and walk pressed against his side in return his arm comes around my shoulders and holds me there.

Reaching the siren's pod Mike motions me over to a private area with Levi in tow I follow him. Coming to a stop Mike turns back to us and looks Levi directly in the eyes waves of unease and nervousness radiating off of me cocking my head to the side I begin to ponder what is bothering him he doesn't leave me a lot of time to ponder though.

"Levi you can relax I'm not going to take Eren from you don't get me wrong you chose an excellent lovely mate but my heart is already taken and it has been for a couple of years now." Mike explains in his quiet deep voice but this makes Levi cock his head too and raise an eyebrow "Who?" he asks gently due to the fact that Mike's nervousness has gotten worse when he was talking.

Taking in a deep slow breath Mike answers "Eld." His response makes Levi's jaw drop and leaving me confused looking between the two of them both of them notice my confusion and Levi decides to answer my unasked questions "Eld is one of the male Alpha sirens." Now I understand the jaw dropping and Mike's uneasiness Siren Alpha Males don't mate each other it goes against their need to be dominant instincts.


	6. *Not an update*

I know I haven't updated for a while and I'm so sorry that this isn't an updated chapter but I haven't been in the best mind set recently due to a lot of personal stress and I know better than to write under these conditions because when I do it turns depressing and everyone dies so not a good idea to continue writing right now. I'll post a few chapters after I get out of this depressed bump in the road once again I'm so sorry guys :( I hope you understand because I want to give you the best story within my abilities and currently that wouldn't happen.


	7. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the siren/merfolk get together Eren's heat decides to start how will things go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back and thank you so much for being so kind and understanding! <3  
> And fun little fact apparently blond is for males and blonde is for females.. never knew that.. XD

*Taking in a deep slow breath Mike answers "Eld." His response makes Levi's jaw drop and leaving me confused looking between the two of them both of them notice my confusion and Levi decides to answer my unasked questions "Eld is one of the Alpha sirens." Now I understand the jaw dropping and Mike's uneasiness Siren Alpha Males don't mate each other it goes against their need to be dominant instincts.*

I look back and forth between Levi and Mike as my eyes meet Mike's I notice a blond tall Alpha Siren male staring longingly at Mike's back and he's completely ignoring the small female blonde omega Siren trying her hardest to get his attention leaning against his arm, trying to caress his chest and pushing out way too much omegan pheromones making my noise scrunch up from the smell of it drifting towards us.

Locking eyes with Mike and raising an eyebrow I question him "Is Eld a tall blond?" to which he responds with a solid nod giving him a small smile I shift my eyes over his shoulder and luckily he follows them looking behind him to see Eld turn away with a deep blush. He looks back at me nods with a smile and mumbles a "Thank you" and walks over to where Eld is to hopefully flirt.

Levi grabs my hand and pulls me towards the group that has started a bonfire I'm surprised to see Armin actually WITH the giant blond Alpha Siren male with fucking huge caterpillars for eyebrows leaning down Levi murmurs in my ear "Mr. Caterpillars is Erwin don't worry he's one of my best friends basically family he'll take care of your friend." Feeling relieved I flash him a smile releasing his hand I slide my arm around his waist tucking myself against his side, giving a soft chuckle he places his arm around my shoulders. Looking back at Armin I'm happy to see him looking at me I give him a wink and a smile with a thumbs up for actually catching the Siren he's been wanting for years.

Joining the group Levi sits down between Isabel (of course sitting on Furlan's lap) and Armin (also sitting on Erwin's lap) once he's settled he gently pulls me down onto his lap and presses a gentle kiss to my cheek. Smiling I all but melt into his embrace reaching out I grab his hand interlacing our fingers. I look over at Armin who has decided to tuck his face into Erwin's neck to scent mark him looking back over to Isabel and Furlan I jump when I see Issy's face right in mine my eyes widen and Levi tightens his arm gently to assure me he's there.

"So how is my brother doing with my brother?" She as excitedly all but bouncing up and down on (poor) Furlan's lap. Groaning in response I mumble "Please don't say that Issy it sounds like incest." I lean back and turn in Levi's lap so my left side is pressed against his front warping an arm around his neck I still have my right hand and his left hand joined so that leaves him to grumble under his breath since only his right arm can wrap around my waist. 

As I start to tune out the multiple conversations going on I just relax into Levi's warm body which is strangely starting to feel cool against mine. I jerk when Isabel jabs me in the ribs with bright wide eyes and a startled look "Eren you need to leave NOW." she blinks twice and my brain quickly catches on that was the sign we made up when we were little to alert each other in big crowds if a heat was approaching since other Omega's can smell another ones heat before the body gives any signs or before an Alpha can smell it. Nodding I lean over giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek before standing and giving Armin a hug as well. Turning around I grab Levi's arm and gently tug him up he follows me with a confused look.

"My heat is in the beginning stage." I explain to him he picks me up and starts to head towards a MANSION gaping at him "You built a HOUSE here?!" I question him out of shock. 

He scoffs at me and gives me a playful glare "I know we got hot and heavy back in your cave but when I officially mated I wanted them to be comfortable hence the house that has a nice soft bed plus it's completely stocked with essentials so I won't have to leave your side during your heat." Smiling in response I press a kiss to his collar bone earning a small groan from him.

Entering his 'house' (fucking mansion..) he locks the door behind him and bolts upstairs to his bedroom where I squirm to be put down running to his closet I find a stash of soft and fluffy blankets and pillows and rubs them over my scent glands before I start making my nest. Once it is soft enough and exactly to my liking I put the extra blankets on his bed to ensure that they are near by if we get cold during the night laying down on my back I wiggle out of my shirt and jeans and boxers (Levi insisted when we were getting dressed that I needed boxers and couldn't go commando unless it was just us) just in time because I feel the slick starting to form between my cheeks.

Looking up through hooded eyes I see Levi run his tongue over his bottom lip and his eyes are glazed with hunger. He lets out a breath and assures me in a deeper voice "If at anytime you feel uncomfortable tell me right away I don't want to hurt you ever my love." I beam up at him with a smile and nod at him then wiggle my fingers motioning him down he gives a deep growl as he strips quickly. Once he's naked as well he lays himself on top of me and I pull him into a kiss.

Whimpering I feel more slick being produced and I look up at him and he has a predatory grin "Don't worry love I'll make you feel better." he presses a kiss to my cheek before sliding down in-between my open legs and pressing a kiss to my inner thigh. Groaning I ground out "Just get on with it Lev." Chuckling he presses another kiss to my thigh "As my love commands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Warning full smut will be in the next chapter :)


	8. Mating and bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Levi and Eren smut finally yay!!

*Whimpering I feel more slick being produced and I look up at him and he has a predatory grin "Don't worry love I'll make you feel better." he presses a kiss to my cheek before sliding down in-between my open legs and pressing a kiss to my inner thigh. Groaning I ground out "Just get on with it Lev." Chuckling he presses another kiss to my thigh "As my love commands."*

Closing my eyes to the soothing feeling of Levi sucking on my thigh until he's satisfied that there is a distanct hickey left on the skin there. Jumping and opening my eyes at the feeling of fingers being run along between my cheeks I look down at Levi arching an eyebrow in question. Giving me a smirk Levi growls out "I need to coat my fingers so I can stretch you properly and not tear your sexy ass open." He dives down and gives a long slow lick starting from my hole and ending at the bottom of my balls before following the same path back down again.

He pulls back grinning and slowly licks the slick on his lips and chin "You taste even better than I thought you would." His fingers are slowly gathering more slick and then I feel the first finger starting to breach my entrance slowly thrusting the finger in and out letting me adjust he slowly adds a second finger thrusting in and out and scissoring stretching me before adding the third finger and repeating the process again. 

Groaning "Baby please hurry up and put your big thick cock in already" I whine and slightly thrust up to meet his thrusting fingers. His eyes blazing with heat he slowly removes his fingers and aligns his cock slowly and as gently as he can he starts to push into me as soon as he's fully in he stops and just lays on top of me letting me adjust to his cock.

Once the pain has faded I give a tester thrust against his hips giving a sigh of relief when it doesn't hurt. Getting the hint Levi grips my hips pulling out almost to his tip before thrusting all the way back in throwing my head back I gasp as my eyes roll back bending down Levi gives me a kiss stroking my tongue with his before kissing along my jaw to settle in between my neck and shoulder. Pulling back again he thrusts in slightly harder and deeper and I scream digging my nails into his back thrusting again and again each time ramming into my prostate until I can't stand it anymore. The last thrust being harder faster and deeper I scream almost losing my voice and bite into his shoulder enough to draw blood in the haze of my release I feel the tingling of a partial formed bond. When Levi's release hits him knot flaring within me he buries his teeth into my neck drawing blood and completing the bond. 

Coming down from my high I press kisses to his bloodied lips and lap up my own blood as he does the same to my lips. Wiggling my hips and wincing slightly as his knot tugs at the sensitive skin I pull back from the kiss slightly and look up at him "So Alpha how long until your knot goes down?" I question him slowly running my hand up and down his back.

Giving me a sheepish grin "I honestly have no clue Omega." He purrs leaning down to nibble on my earlobe before licking the shell of my ear. I try and fail to hide my yawn from Levi he snuggles me closer making sure that he was covering my body completely with his. Nodding I tuck my head into his shoulder kissing the skin before mumbling "Night Levi I love you."

"Night Eren I love you too." I feel him press a kiss to the top of my before falling asleep.

Waking up in the morning I notice two things at the same time I'm cold and I feel sick. Rushing out of my nest I found the bed and throw up everything in my stomach leaning on the cold floor to calm my breathing I focus entirely on having my breathing return to normal. Getting up after I get up I start to explore the mansion finding a giant library, multiple guest rooms, living rooms with new and top of the line media center (Author's note: I like mixing modern/real life things with fantasy) and finally what I've been looking for the kitchen.

Rushing in I find cinnamon rolls grabbing the plate on the counter I grab three of them placing them on the table I find a tall glass and some orange juice. Putting the orange juice back into the the refrigerator I notice the note hanging on it. Grabbing it and my glass I sit down at the table to start reading the note

Eren,

I’ll be back in at most a few hours I wanted to find some stones and shells to craft into beautiful pieces of jewelry for you as well as hunt for some game meat I love you and I’ll be back as soon as I can. 

Love, 

Levi

Picking up a cinnamon roll I start nibbling on it but as soon as I swallow it I feel it coming back up rushing back upstairs I throw up into the toilet again. Breathing slowly and evenly I put the plate of rolls and orange juice into the fridge and the rest of the untouched rolls back into the oven before going upstairs to lay down in my nest. Snuggling into Levi's leftover scent silent tears start to stream down my face "What the hell is wrong with me?!" I yell to the empty house. Crying softly I settle down for a nap and hope that I can actually eat before Levi gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the horrible smut.. I haven't written smut in a long time let alone yaoi XD  
> And on the side note I've been binge watching The Seven Deadly Sins (again)


	9. Happy News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out what is going on with him and Levi is thrilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a merfolk is pregnant and if they go into the ocean during the very first weeks of pregnancy they will have clutches instead of normal babies

*Picking up a cinnamon roll I start nibbling on it but as soon as I swallow it I feel it coming back up rushing back upstairs I throw up into the toilet again. Breathing slowly and evenly I put the plate of rolls and orange juice into the fridge and the rest of the untouched rolls back into the oven before going upstairs to lay down in my nest. Snuggling into Levi's leftover scent silent tears start to stream down my face "What the hell is wrong with me?!" I yell to the empty house. Crying softly I settle down for a nap and hope that I can actually eat before Levi gets home.*

 

Stretching as I begin to wake I feel a strong warm chest pressed against my back smiling I snuggle into the warmth before carefully rolling over to face Levi. When I'm finish rolling over Levi slits an eye open to look down at me before tightening the arms wrapped around me gently to pull me flush against him. Closing my eyes and breathing slowly I feel my stomach starting to act up again groaning I wiggle out of the arms that are my sanctuary. 

 

Running to the bathroom I quickly throw the toilet lid up and empty my stomach contents inside. Panting heavily I lean my head against the cold glass shower in order to get a steady breathing rhythm again. Getting up wobbly I stumble towards the door not even remembering closing let alone locking it Levi is knocking on the door on the other side most likely seconds away from kicking the door down.

 

Stumbling and struggling to get the door open I'm met face to face with an extremely worried Levi who picks me up and cradles me to his chest as soon as the door is opened. Levi starts sniffing at my scent glands on the sides of my neck and pulls back looking at me with a giant grin. 

 

"Eren baby you're pregnant" he tells me before diving his head down to kiss me. Pregnant that would defiantly explain the fast heat and the morning (all day) sickness but at the same time food cravings I'm an idiot for not even thinking of pregnancy as an option. 

 

Pulling back slightly I bite my lip and look up at Levi shyly "So I take it your happy Alpha?"

 

"Ecstatic baby until you I never ever wanted children but with my precious Omega I want an entire clutch but the question is do you want to be on land or in the ocean during your pregnancy?" Levi asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

 

"Probably in the ocean as long as my big strong mate can protect his clutch and me" I reply sticking my tongue out playfully. 

 

"Of course I'll keep my family safe with my life if it comes down to that." He hugs me closer kissing my forehead gently.

 

"Then the ocean will defiantly be the best option love." I reply snuggling deeper into his chest as he walks back to the nest to cuddle for us to cuddle. Reaching down Levi pulls the extra blankets up over us to help battle against the sudden chill in the air.

 

"Go to bed baby we'll talk to others tomorrow I love you" Levi tells me through his yawn pulling me tighter against his chest and sliding a hand in between our bodies to softly stroke my stomach pulling back he bends down and presses a gentle to my stomach "Goodnight baby Daddy loves you already" sliding back up he presses a gentle kiss to my lips pulling me back against his body again. 

 

Yawning I tuck my head under his chest pressing a kiss to his collarbone "Night Levi I love you too" sliding my hand down to my stomach rubbing it softly "And goodnight to you too baby I love you" I whisper the last part just for my little ones growing in me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update I've been working on an original story of mine :) and my wifi kept craping out when ever I went to publish this >.<


	10. Farewell until next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi wish their friends a goodbye and see you later to start their venture to Levi's territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to help clear up some possible confusion once a pair is mated they can decide to live as wells as mate on the Island or return to the ocean and visit during the official mating season. The families that choose to remain on the Island permanently (aside from the occasional swim) will help maintain the houses and when mating season approaches will help to make sure the houses are fully stocked with essentials.

*Yawning I tuck my head under his chest pressing a kiss to his collarbone "Night Levi I love you too" sliding my hand down to my stomach rubbing it softly "And goodnight to you too baby I love you" I whisper the last part just for my little ones growing in me.*

I wake up to gentle butterfly kisses dancing down my back relaxing into the gentle arms around me I turn my head slightly to peek open one eye to look at Levi. Giving him a sleepy smile and a tiny yawn I roll over to tuck my head under his chin. Snuggling close I start to close my eyes again to fall asleep only to have Levi nip my ear sharply "Eren you can't go back to sleep we have to get up baby so we can say our goodbyes and see you soon to our friends and family and then get to my territory since you want to be in the ocean during your pregnancy."

Grumbling I nudge his shoulder gently to urge him to get up crawling out from under the blankets I hold out my arms which earns me a raised eyebrow. Pouting playfully at Levi I raise my arms up slightly "Levi carry me please" I say playfully whining. Levi crosses his arms over his chest and cocks his head slightly a slight smirk forming on his lips "And why should I carry you love?" he questions in a teasing tone. 

Huffing out a breath "Because I'm carrying your clutch so you should spoil me" I reply sticking my tongue out at him. Giving a soft chuckle he walks over to me and motions for me to grab onto him, wrapping my legs around his hips and my arms around his shoulders he carries me down to the kitchen and he sets me gently into one of the chairs pausing and biting his lip to look back at me "What would you like for breakfast?" he asks me slightly gnawing on his bottom lip. 

"Hmm your children want oatmeal." I reply lifting my arms about my head to relieve the sudden stiffness in my back. Snorting Levi looks at me over his shoulder from his spot in front of the stove. "Since when are they just my children? They are half of both of us love." Grumbling in response I nod and mumble a simple "yes". 

Once the oatmeal is finished he pours a couple of scoops using a wooden spoon into two medium sized bowls. Setting one in front of me and the other next to me he goes to the fridge and pulls out orange juice and pours it into two large glasses before reaching into a cabinet to pull out a bag of brown sugar. Putting the orange juice back into the fridge he walks back over carefully balancing everything.

Placing one of the glasses in front of my bowl and the other in front of his he pours some of the brown sugar into the oatmeal mixing it together, reaching over he pats my knee gently "Eat up we have to go down to the beach to say our farewells." 

After finishing our oatmeal we go back upstairs to shower which ended up taking longer since Levi is very handsy and one thing led to another. Getting dressed didn't take as long because I kicked him into the bathroom to get dressed. 

We walk down to the beach with our fingers interlocked swinging our arms gently between us. We see Erwin and Armin in a giant group hug and I know instantly that we aren't the only ones going the ocean. Picking up our pace we arrive to the group faster and are pulled into the group and I dive my way through to get to Armin to pull him into a tight hug kissing his cheek gently "I love you Armin I'm happy for you but remember you need me find me we'll always be family." Armin smiles nodding his head with happy tear threatening to come out "Same to you Eren and I can tell by your scent that you're leaving too" I nod and as soon as my head moves Levi is pulled into the hug where we are.

The happy crying group slowly breaks up and gets formed into smaller groups Isabel, Farlan, Mike, Eld, Annie and Mikasa join our group. Giving promised of to be safe, happy and to return next year followed by hugs we all step into the ocean to transform and as a group swim together until we reach the siren territory and split off to our siren's private territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update have been busy with family health issues :/


	11. Home

*The happy crying group slowly breaks up and gets formed into smaller groups Isabel, Farlan, Mike, Eld, Annie and Mikasa join our group. Giving promises of to be safe, happy and to return next year followed by hugs we all step into the ocean to transform and as a group swim together until we reach the siren territory and split off to our siren's private territory.*

Mike and Eld swim in the front of the group. Levi, Isabel, Farlan and myself in the second row with Isabel and myself being caged in and protected by Levi and Farlan. Annie and Mikasa bring up the rear.

Isabel slaps my back with her tail and snickers at the tiny squeal I let out. Levi glares at her over my head while I flick her with my tail. 

Levi gently strokes my tail with his to get my attention in a polite way. Glancing at Levi he tosses his head to the left as a signal that it was our time to depart from the group. 

After Levi gives a series of clicks we veer to the left and head towards Levi's home. Levi swims pressed up against my side his eyes flickering in every direction looking for the slightest hint of danger. 

Levi stops when I start to feel sluggish and gives me a quick breather while his eyes are constantly flickering between checking me over and searching for threats. 

Huffing slightly I ask "Why do you live in the middle of nowhere?" Levi tears his eyes from searching behind me to pin me with his stare before answering "It provides more food and it offers more protection from predators." 

Nodding slowly Levi starts to lead me towards his territory again. Swimming over and fairly close to some coral a sea snake whips out and rears its head back to strike at me, jerking away Levi comes in with hissing and snapping his jaws the snake turns and retreats with a hiss. Levi herds me further away from the snake before stopping and looking my skin over thoroughly searching for any sort of injury. Once he's satisfied that he hasn't found anything he leads me on this time swimming next to me but slightly below acting as a living barrier. 

In the distance I spot a series of rock arches attached to an Island chirping in excitement Levi urges me to go faster. 

Reaching the first arch I release that it's an underwater cave Levi nudges me inside and towards a medium deep pool that would be perfect for laying eggs. 

Levi swims to another pool and opens his arms as a gesture to cuddle up to him which I instantly do curling on top of his chest and entwining my tail with his I settle down to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short life has been crazy and busy but I wanted to get a chapter posted again. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to post more if I can :D


	12. Unknown Fate

*Levi swims to another pool and opens his arms as a gesture to cuddle up to him which I instantly do curling on top of his chest and entwining my tail with his I settle down to take a nap.*

The eggs hatched within two weeks of laying them, it was a clutch of three eggs. All of them healthy with no visible deformities or issues. Two male sirens and a female mermaid are what Levi and I were graced with. One of the sirens looked identical to Levi we named him Eumann, the second one had my skin tone and eyes but Levi's hair and temper so far his name is Ajax, and Seren is our mermaid that has her father's hair and skin tone but with my eyes. 

Levi left to hunt for food and I was able to persuade him to let me take the kids for a swim alone. Seren and Ajax are always racing each other while Eumann keeps a watchful eye on everyone. Seren starts to play with a dolphin calf doing spins and twists through the water with her while the mother watches them carefully. After a few moments of playing the mother motions for her calf to come to her so they can catch up with their pod, clicking a goodbye they swim away.

Ajax decides to have a little fun and starts a mock fight with Eumann, which slowly turns into a display of who's more dominant. Ajax wins but just barely he has faint bruising on his cheek, a split lip and a trickle of blood is running from his temple. Eumann looks basically the same but with some bruising on his ribs as well. Even though it was a mock fight no one ever comes out unscathed. 

Seren gives a little squeal when she sees dolphins jumping out of the water and asks me if she can try it too, grimacing I look around for any danger before sighing  
"Fine babygirl but you have to be careful okay? Your Father will kill me if something happens to any of you." I say with a slight eye roll. 

Nodding excitedly she follows the pod and starts jumping over the water. She looks so free and happy that it causes me to smile at the sight. Watching my children gives me so much joy that I never knew I could feel. 

Following a sea turtle Seren approaches me with a giant smile. "Thank you Daddy for letting me have fun with the dolphins" she says as she gives me a hug.  
"Of course baby just don't say anything to your father... he might actually kill me for letting you go to the surface." I say with a slightly teasing smile.

Above us we hear a groaning sound and notice that the water has changed looking up there is a giant object approaching causing the dolphins to scatter.

Seren starts to race upwards towards the surface to investigate as a shadow of the ship starts approaching with a net dragging behind it panicking I race after her. Pushing her out of the way I get tangled in the net and yell at them to go home to their father.

Trying to bite my way out of the net failed so I try to claw my way out instead, that also failed. 

Sighing in frustration I pray that my children got home safely and try not to ponder on what's going to happen to me too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eumann is a Scottish name that means protector  
> Ajax is a Greek name that means warrior  
> Seren is a Welsh name that means star

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fan fiction so please be gentle if you have any questions or comments please feel free to leave them down below :) And also sorry it's so short it was longer before but then safari decided to quit and of course I didn't save the added parts before that happened.


End file.
